PsychoAnalyzeED
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The EDs have a shared dream. Double D does his best to analyze it.


PsychoAnalyze-ED  
  
Note: This is a similar story to the odd Kissake Eds story that I wrote quite some time ago. Proof once again never to eat or drink anything sugary before sleeping. P This takes place before Eds of Summer and its sequel.  
  
"Man, you are some kind of freaky."—Charlene to Howie, 'Bringing Down the House'  
  
Chapter 1—A Strange Shared Dream  
  
The boys were having a slumber party after watching a total of more than twenty B movies. They were exhausted from playing video games, board games and listening to Double D's scintillating tales of his past adventures scaling the Rocky Mountains and being talked into river rafting, which he didn't regret after all. After laughing about typical male humor, the four boys Ed, Eddy, Double D and Samuel collapsed.  
  
As the four slumbered peacefully, they dreamt of fishing, watching clouds, playing catch, and other entertaining summer leisure activities. Suddenly their subconscious thoughts turned to enjoying picnics or lazily laying about on hammocks listening to music while wasting the hours on a long, hot summer day. Oddly, when their thoughts turned to food, it seemed that the actual meal became closer and closer. Closing their eyes to smell the inciting scents of culinary delights they realized that the food had a life of its own. Even stranger, they had become the food. Fortunately, there were no people around, but they were looking over their shoulders to see if any human beings were on the verge of gobbling them up. In a sudden dash, a whole family charged over the hill.  
  
All four of the boys awoke with a start. "I had the strangest dream !", Double D said, sweating a little. "Yeah ! Me too ! I was...food ! You know, Mexican food !", Eddy said. "Weird. I was mashed potatoes and gravy...I wanted to go back. I was happy that way !", Ed said, with a little sadness in his voice. "What about you, Double D ?", Eddy questioned, raising his eyebrow. "I was a fish. Salmon to be exact.", he answered. Sam smiled. "This is embarrassing, but I was a brownie.", Sam answered after the laughing died down a bit. After laughing for a bit after their peculiar shared dream, they came to the realization that they didn't have their own individual dreams. What was even worse was that they had no clue as to what the dream signified. They had this problem before when the three Eds dreamt they were stuck in a Kissake set. Sam was intrigued by that dream since he hadn't heard the story, but he would have to wait until later. What was most important was gathering what little money they had to see the local psychologist. Maybe if they were lucky, they wouldn't have to pay anything. They could only hope it was a "free analysis day" or something to that effect. Fortunately enough, it just happened to be when they came across one Dr. Alistair Collingsworth, the best in the business.  
  
Chapter 2—Giving In to Psychotherapy for a Day  
  
Dr. Collingsworth looked oddly like Billy Crystal. The four friends felt they were reliving scenes out of Analyze This and Analyze That. The doctor looked over their charts and then asked them what the problem was. He began to write notes, and a couple of times he asked Ed to stop fidgeting in his chair with the ball and cup toy that had been left behind accidentally by another patient. "I have a young mother to whom that belongs. Be so kind as to return it to its place...Thank you.", he said, becoming a little impatient with Ed's childish actions. He whimpered slightly, but knew he wouldn't have to be in this horribly boring place for much longer.  
  
"So, can you help us understand what this dream means ?", Double D inquired. "Actually, yes I can. It is similar to the first dream. In the first dream, being in a 'fixed environment' suggests that you were undergoing a period of change and felt helpless against it. This dream is slightly different. The food element is crucial. We all know that food helps us function as human beings. Even though you wanted to run away from those human beings in your dream, you are essential to their existence, in a manner of speaking. Eddy, like the Mexican meal is spicy, loud, individualistic and unique. He stands out among you and loves the limelight. Double D is the intelligent salmon, an integral part of a meal, nutritious to the relationship, a leader, egalitarian and humanitarian. Loveable Ed is easily befriended and adored by all. Hardly anyone can resist mashed potatoes. And lastly, Samuel is the brownie, sweet, dependable, soft and tough to beat as a friend. You can draw whatever conclusions you like from my analysis, but I can see you four as extraordinary friends. Just remember, that even though your future may be uncertain, you'll always be together.", Collingsworth said. Just as Ed was about to pick up the cup-and-ball game again for the last time before the Doctor quickly swatted his hand, the four of them thanked the doctor and were on their way.  
  
Chapter 3—The Rest of the Story  
  
Samuel was still quite confused about the Kissake dream the three of the close friends had shared when they were much younger and at an even more uncertain time of their lives...Middle School. Sam was very amused by the tale and was pleased to hear that his friends had heard so much about it, but he had to admit he was glad he hadn't had the same dream. It was too peculiar. But he would never say that out loud. He liked his friends and their personalities. Besides, ever since he met the Eds, he had felt much happier and more fulfilled in life. His Sister Sadie was elated more than ever, and he could thank Eddy for that. Deep down, Eddy was a gentleman and had a compassionate heart although he put forth the front of being a 'tough guy' so often in public. But, Sam knew his true heart, just as he knew the others and how fortunate he was to know them for who they really were. They were a family, like Brothers. Just like Collingsworth had said, none of them knew what lay ahead in College...But at least they knew to each other they were essential in each others' lives and the lives they touched outside of their hometown in Peach Creek.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Another weekend had come to a close and the guys had to study harder than ever. Forgetting that finals were coming up had put a stint in further plans for just hanging out and dancing at the local club. Even though they had supposedly "wasted" their time just goofing off and savoring the time they had as young adults they would never regret it later. All in all, they were happier than most people. True, they would disagree and have their off days just like anyone else in the world. But, they stuck together like gum to a shoe. Even if they didn't get to see each other often in College, they would always be the best friends any guy could ever hope to ask for. And that was a fact.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt April 15, 2003 


End file.
